Bernice Summerfield
Bernice Summerfield, auch genannt Bernie bzw. Benny, ist ein Mensch des 26. Jahrhunderts und wird eine Begleiterin des Siebten Doctors. Sie begegnet auch dem Sechsten, Achten und dem Zwölften Doctor sowie unwissentlich dem Vierten. Kindheit, Jugend, erste Abenteuer Bernice wird am 21. Juni 2540 geboren und wächst auf dem Planeten Beta Caprisis auf (Just War). Sie lebt mit ihren Eltern in Vandor Prime. Schon als kleines Mädchen interessiert sie sich für Archäologie. Als der Planet im Jahr 2548 von Daleks überfallen wird, verliert sie ihre Mutter und ihr Vater verschwindet spurlos. thumb|180px|left|Die jugendliche Bernice Sie kommt zu Pflegeeltern, denen sie als Teenager davon läuft. Mit 13 beginnt sie eine Ausbildung an der Spacefleet-Akademie (The Tunnels to Heaven). Mit 16 flieht sie von der Akademie und versteckt sich in den nahe gelegenen Wäldern (Ever After Happy). Im Jahr 2563 sucht Benny auf Capella IV nach der Zivilisation des Aurigans und erhofft sich damit den entscheidenden Sprung auf der Archäologen-Karriereleiter. Sie stürzt jedoch, wird von einem ihr unbekannt bleibenden Retter medizinisch versorgt und schließlich von einem Rettunsgteam abgeholt (Steal from the World). Begegnung und Reisen mit dem Doctor thumb|220px|Bernice auf dem Planeten HeavenDie abenteuerlustige Archäologin hält sich im Jahr 2570 auf dem Planeten Heaven auf. Sie ist zu diesem Zeitpunkt 30 Jahre alt und hat schon einige Abenteuer hinter sich. Während ihres Aufenthalts auf Heaven lernt sie den Siebten Doctor und Ace kennen. Während sich Ace entscheidet, auf Heaven zu bleiben, nimmt Bernice das Angebot des Doctors an, ihn in der TARDIS zu begleiten (Love and War). Sie reisen in das Jahr 2109, wo sie Kadiatu Lethbridge-Stewart treffen (Transit). Nach einigen Abenteuern zu zweit, treffen sie im Jahr 2573 Ace wieder und sie schließt sich den beiden erneut an (Deceit). Sie sind nun eine Zeit lang zu dritt unterwegs. In dieser Zeit begegnet Bernice erstmals dem mysteriösen Irving Braxiatel, der später in ihrem Leben noch eine wichtige Rolle spielen wird (Theatre of War). Ace entscheidet sich nach weiteren Abenteuern, das Reisen mit dem Doctor endgültig zu beenden und der Doctor und Bernice ziehen weiter (Set Piece). Sie lernen im 30. Jahrhundert auf einer Erd-Kolonie Roz Forrester und Chris Cwej, die sich ebenfalls dem Doctor anschließen (Original Sin). thumb|220px|left|Jason und Benny am Beginn ihrer Beziehung Nach ihrer Begegnung mit Jason Kane (Death and Diplomacy), entschließt sich Benny, diesen zu heiraten und das Reisen mit dem Doctor zu beenden (Happy Endings). Neue Abenteuer An der St Oscar's Bernice übernimmt den Edward Watkinson-Lehrstuhl für Archäologie an der St Oscar's University auf dem Planeten Dellah (The Dying Days). Im Jahr 2595 nimmt Bernice an einer Konferenz auf dem Mars teil. Hier trifft sie ihren Ex-Mann Jason wieder - und lässt sich erneut auf eine sexuelle Beziehung mit ihm ein. Auf der Konferenz geht sie an einem Mann mit Locken vorbei, der von einer blonden Frau und einem Roboterhund begleitet wird (Beige Planet Mars). Weitere Abenteuer Nachdem Dellah zerstört wurde, bietet Irving Braxiatel Benny an, für die Braxiatel Collection zu arbeiten (Twilight of the Gods). Sie übernimmt schließlich 2599 die Leitung der archäologischen Abteilung der Sammlung (A Question of Identity). Kurz darauf kehrt sie nach Capella IV zurück und begegnet dem Wesen, das sie bei ihrem ersten Besuch rettete (Steal from the World). Zum Jahreswechsel 2599/2600 sucht sie nach dem Doomsday-Manuskript und bekommt es dabei mit der Fünften Achse zu tun (The Doomsday Manuscript). Im Verlauf ihrer Tätigkeit für die Braxiatel Collection begegnet sie dem Sechsten Doctor und dessen Begleiterin Evelyn Smythe während einer Ausgrabung. Nach dem Genuss einiger Gläser Gin berichtet Benny Evelyn von ihren Beziehungsproblemen zu Jason Kane und Adrian Wall sowie von ihrem Sohn Peter Summerfield (The 100 Days of the Doctor). Im 52. Jahrhundert lehrt Bernice auch an der Luna-Universität. Eine ihre Studentinnen ist River Song, die besonders an Professorin Summerfield interessiert, dass diese Kontakt zum Doctor hatte bzw. hat. Benny bezeichnet River später als die "nervigste" Studentin, die sie jeh hatte (Lies in Ruins). Bernice Summerfield comic.jpg|Bernice im Comic Bernice Summerfield audio.jpg|Lisa Bowerman als Bernice in Audio-Produktionen Kategorie:Doctor Who Personen Kategorie:Begleiter des 7. Doctors Kategorie:Menschen (26. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Zeitreisende Kategorie:Abenteurer Kategorie:Menschen, die in der TARDIS des Doctors waren Kategorie:Archäologen